Many electronic components, especially microchips, can be damaged by ESD (Electro Static Discharge). Sensitive components need to be protected from ESD. UHV (Ultra High Voltage) devices often suffer from low ESD capability due to non-uniform E-field distribution and local current crowding effect at a discontinuous region or a high curvature region of the devices. Therefore, there is a need to improve the above deficiency.